Firsts
by dance-pants
Summary: A first time for Vegeta in the present makes him recall a similar experience in the past. More of my speculation of Vegeta's Black Days with Frieza (Freeza). Be warned, Non-con OC, without giving away too much.


_It's been more than a while, I have been around here the whole time just not as a writer. So, here is something and I do hope to write more stories as they come to me but... reading is really much more fun for me not to mention easier. _

This was the first time he was with her and he'd made her bleed. He couldn't help himself as he dug his nails into her hips so hard he broke the skin. He'd also heard her wince as she pushed herself upright and turned to face him. Now he was moving away, gathering up his clothes, toward the door.

"Vegeta, wait" she called, out of breath. He stopped in the doorway but kept his back to her.

He couldn't understand what she could want from him now that they were done. He heard the rustle of the sheet as she wrapped it around her body, she cursed under her breath as she stood up.

He could smell the blood he'd drawn mixed in with her sweat. He'd pushed her body harder than any human man. He was trying to be careful but still he had bruised and torn her. The room was very dim so she wouldn't be able to see the damage he'd done but he knew she was feeling it.

"You don't have to go. Stay with me" she said as put her hand on his shoulder.

He wanted to turn to her then. Just that bit of contact was more arousing than it should have been. As a Saiyan with superhuman stamina it was completely within him to go another round or even a few with her now.

'_You'd probably tear her in half' _he thought with bitterly. '_You've done it before'_.

Without acknowledging her he walked briskly out of the room and then the house. He took off into sky.

He had to get away. Being with her was stirring up memories from his past that he had never talked to another living soul about.

It was stupid how he had allowed things to go so far with her. They had been dancing around feelings of attraction (at one point tonight she had been the one actually dancing, trying to coax to do it to) for a while, but he had always been able to keep himself in check. Then later he'd try to forget the temptation by practically killing himself in training.

But tonight his resolve had broken. As soon as he had her he knew it would happen again. It was just a matter of time.

He thought all of this as he flew to a remote mountain pass and made his way to a sheltered area where he often went to get a much needed dose of solitude.

He lay down and closed his eyes. Images came up immediately, crystal clear.

(Flashback)

"Vegeta come" Freeza said sharply. He broke into a smile when the teen walked up and kneeled in front of him with downcast eyes.

He opened the door into a spare living chamber in front of them. The lights automatically turned on when he passed inside revealing a person huddled on the floor, a woman. Freeza easily snatched her up and turned to face Vegeta who remained just inside the doorway.

"Look at this Vegeta", Freeza said excitedly and while Vegeta did raise his eyes, he was looking more at Freeza's arm wrapped under the girl's neck than anything else. "I said LOOK", he hissed tightening his grip so that she gasped her next breath.

"She's pretty, yes?" Freeza questioned. Vegeta merely kept his eyes on her face. He hadn't been commanded to stop looking at her.

Freeza moved his free arm to the girl's back and with a seemingly slight tug ripped her shirt open. She stiffened and Vegeta could see the tears start to well up in her eyes.

Freeza removed his other arm from her neck and peeled the shirt off leaving her naked from the waist up. He circled around front to appraise her.

The girl immediately brought her arms up as cover and she dropped to a crouch now that his grip had left her.

Freeza clicked his tongue sharply and used the tip of his tail to tilt her face up to him.

"Stand up." he ordered.

There was no room for disobedience in that tone and his eyes were cold and uncaring.

She stood. "Look at him" he said motioning to Vegeta. She looked.

Vegeta looked down at her chest, the curve of her waist, and belly. She was soft looking and very pale. After a moment he brought his eyes to her face. The girl had her eyes glued to the ground.

"Remove your skirt" Freeza said moving to stand behind her again. He didn't touch her, but she could feel how close he was.

With an exhale that turned into a sob she untied the skirt and let it slide to her feet. Now only one bit of cloth kept her from being completely naked.

Vegeta's eyes took in her bare legs just as pale as the rest of her of course, but stronger looking. This girl, while not a warrior, was not a stranger to physical labor.

"Now the last" Freeza leaned and whispered making her jump. The tears that had built up finally started falling in heavy streaks down her face. She shook her head unbelievingly; thinking that after all of this perhaps she might somehow be spared.

"Yes" he hissed softly in her ear bringing his hands to her hips. She started at that and brought her hands up to the cloth undoing it without his 'help'.

She stood naked before the two her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. She looked back down at the floor wishing it would swallow her up.

Vegeta's eyes dropped to what was revealed. Not really a lot to see but some hair. He gazed over her naked body fully and waited.

Freeza stepped forward taking the girl's hand somewhat gently and tugged urging her to do a little turn. He stopped her when she faced him so that Vegeta got a look at her backside. Like everywhere else the skin was flawless, so unlike his own. He thought she looked pretty young.

Freeza turned her back and pulled her flush against his chest, looking over her shoulder at Vegeta's face with delight.

"This one is ideal. She'll do nicely" at these words Vegeta's face must have shown the tiniest bit of curiosity because Freeza continued as if he had spoken a question.

"She'll do nicely for penetration" he said almost giddily. "You'll finally become a man!" at these words the girl's knees seemed to give out. Freeza frowned disapprovingly as he propped her up.

Vegeta's expression darkened at the words. At the age of fifteen he had already seen and been through so much. The assumption that doing to this girl what Freeza was suggesting would make him a man, and seemingly make him better, was ludicrous.

He really wanted nothing more to do with the girl at the moment. He might have been intrigued by her body but only because she was the first naked female he had seen up close.

When Freeza beckoned him closer he reluctantly positioned himself a few feet in front of them.

"You'll love it Vegeta. She is pleasing for her kind. And you two are practically the same age. That's important Vegeta, don't want them too old it's disgusting. Youth is so beautiful and enticing, and… how old are you anyway? What is your name?" He asked, refocusing his attentions on the girl.

He shook her when she didn't immediately respond. "Fourteen years" she said softly.

"Yes!" Freeza exclaimed. "See the same age. I can tell. I can always read people's ages. I know when someone is ripe for plucking." He looked over Vegeta darkly. He didn't even seem to care that he didn't get his second question answered.

"Look here Vegeta" he said casually dropping down to a sitting position with the girl on his lap. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to open her legs.

"This doesn't look like much, but when you open it up you realize it is so much more" he stated as he moved his hand and spread her.

She bucked at that and tried to clamp her legs together. Freeza deftly moved his right leg to trap around the ankle of hers and his tail he used to wrap the other as he continued holding her open wide.

"This is where you'll put it in. It is more comfortable with lubrication which the body produces so that penetration is easier" he swiftly inserted his middle and index finger inside of her.

She cried out at that and began to tremble as he tightened his grip brutally so she couldn't pull away. He twisted his fingers inside of her and after a moment he pulled them out and glared at her.

"Why aren't you wet?" he demanded angrily. She whimpered at the tone and at the sting his dry fingers left. She could see a smear of blood on them and she averted her eyes from the sight feeling sick to her stomach.

"Never mind" he spat and then quickly turned her over across his lap like she was a doll not a person. He then began prodding at her behind. Spreading her buttocks he resumed the 'lesson'.

"This entrance doesn't produce lubrication naturally so you'll have to make do" he said matter-of-factly. By "make do" Vegeta knew he meant fuck them until they bleed- no lubrication no problem.

He spit and then ran his tongue down her crack to illustrate. He then held her open for Vegeta's inspection. She clenched automatically and he swiftly pulled his hand back and struck her hard on the bottom.

She let out a sharp scream. The spot that had been struck went bright red and started to puff up. It would be a nasty bruise.

"Damn you. Look what you made me do" Freeza scolded as he fretted over the mark, rubbing at it with his fingers as if he could erase the deepening redness.

In a huff Freeza quickly pushed the girl off of his lap to the floor. He stood up and put his foot on the back of her neck.

"Bruised fruit is unappetizing for your first taste. I don't want to put you off Vegeta. You're disgusted aren't you? We should try this again with a fresh piece." He stared to press his foot down. He stopped when he finally looked at Vegeta and smirked.

Vegeta was hard, the combat gear he wore making it obscenely obvious. His face was slightly flushed and his pupils were dilated.

Vegeta was trying to control himself. He'd been merely curious across the room but up close he could really see her. He saw inside of her. He could smell her, and while she wasn't sexually aroused she had her own unique scent that affected him greatly.

But if he was really honest with himself it was the sound of her cries that really got to him. Especially the one when she'd been struck. His eyes were glued to the mark left behind. He felt a little sick.

"You want it?" Freeza teased. The Q & A and sex education lessons were done. This girl was a means to an end and they were about to get down to it.

"Take it," he urged as gestured toward the girl.

Vegeta started forward before he could stop himself at the order. He kneeled down by the girl who was lying face down on the floor.

He rolled her over and she stared up at him in fear. He made no further moves. He was paralyzed by the terror in her eyes. He'd been with Freeza and the others so long that could _almost_ forget how to be moved by such emotion.

He turned to look at Freeza and was surprised to see the other had crouched down beside him. He reached over to the girl and held her chin in the palm.

"Vegeta's going to fuck you now. Make it good or you will be sorry." Freeza purred as she nuzzled his nose against her pale cheek.

Vegeta clenched his teeth at Freeza's words. His erection was slowly starting to dissipate and he was becoming clear-headed. He couldn't do this, it wasn't right and the girl was clearly terrified.

Sensing the cooling of Vegeta's desire Freeza moved into action. He quickly licked his fingertips and reached between the girls legs, finding her clit. She gasped but knew better than to physically try to stop him. She could only tense her body and look away from him hoping to disconnect from the act.

But Freeza's fingers worked well and within a few moments her body betrayed her. The smell of her was noticed by two of the three of them.

Vegeta felt an unfamiliar pang of longing at the scent. It fogged over his brain and he let out a growl in the back of his throat. Freeza smiled and stroked the girl a bit harder. He then inserted his middle finger inside of her getting it all wet.

Vegeta had gone almost perfectly still except for his increasingly fast rise and fall of his chest. His breathing was harsh the sound filling the space of the room. He had closed his eyes to block out the view of what happening, to try to not overload his senses of smell and sight. He didn't see the mischievous look in Freeza's eyes as he removed his finger and then wiped the wetness across Vegeta's parted lips.

He jerked his head back with a start but instinctively licked his lips. He savored the taste lingering in his mouth, a mix blood and something else, bitter but not unpleasant. He was getting hard again. But still he remained kneeling. His rational mind was still in control.

If Vegeta had looked over at Freeza he would have found that he was hard too, but he wasn't paying much attention to the girl underneath him. He was pushing Vegeta to get on with it and he was becoming impatient. His fingers moved more harshly against the girl and she cried out in pain.

Vegeta's eyes snapped to her at that. His focus was sharply on her as he seemed to wait for another outburst.

Freeza quickly changed tactics to incorporate the young Prince's interest. He brought the girl across his lap and stuck her across the butt. She screamed and he hit her again and again until she was writhing on his lap. He only stopped when he heard Vegeta growl again louder.

"On your back now or I will beat you to death, slowly with my open palm." Freeza whispered pushing her off of him towards Vegeta. He winced as she brushed against his groin.

She curled away from Freeza and was now seated in front of Vegeta. His posture had changed from the rigid kneeling position to a crouch. She wanted to bolt at his intense staring but she also felt that he would pounce if she did.

She looked sideways at Freeza who stared darkly at her and gestured for her to lie down. "Spread your legs, hold them open" Freeza commanded harshly.

She spread her legs but hesitated following the second part of the order. Turns out she didn't have to as Vegeta moved silently to her. He lowered himself between her legs and just breathed her in, his face at her throat. He trailed down her body until he was between her thighs where he licked at her a few times before pulling back.

Actually he had been pulled back by Freeza who began stripping the Saiyan of his armor and pushing his suit down over his shoulders. Vegeta snarled and quickly pulled the suit off the rest of the way so that he was standing naked between the girl and Freeza. His eyes never left her.

"Go" Freeza growled in Vegeta's ear as he moved his hand to his own erection. Vegeta kneeled down in front of the girl and pushed her legs open wider.

The girl then stared to shake violently and even tried to move away from him. He roughly grabbed her hips and rubbed himself against her urgently. He bit his lip as he felt her damp skin against him.

When she felt just how close he was to actually being inside of her she began to panic. For the first time during the ordeal she began to struggle in earnest even though her rational mind told her it was far too late.

She kicked out at Vegeta, managing to get over onto her hands and knees and she tried to crawl away. He grabbed her around the waist with one arm and used his other to shove down between her shoulder blades. She was just straightening her arms underneath her when Vegeta shoved himself into her.

Her whole body when rigid and she screamed. The painful stretching sensation along with the knowledge of another person being inside of her body made nearly lose her breath.

Vegeta moved his hips at fast past like the desperate first timer that he was. All he cared about at the moment was moving inside of her. He was deaf to the sounds of her cries and he was blind to the image of Freeza stroking himself harshly just a few feet away.

He moved his grip to her hips pulling her backwards as his hips snapped forward. He dug his fingers into the soft skin.

The girl was sobbing through gritted teeth but she started screaming when Vegeta thrust harder and started pulling her back as he started to tremble with impending orgasm. He raked his nails along her hips, gouging her skin and making his fingertips slick with her blood.

A particularly rough thrust drove her down to her elbows and as she turned her head from this position she experienced another horror, the sight of Freeza stroking himself quickly as he watched Vegeta.

Even through her tear blurred eyes she could see his gaze focused solely on the young Saiyan driving himself in and out of her body. When he did spare her a glance it was with wink and a devious smile. The movements of his hand started sounding wet with all the fluid he was already leaking.

Vegeta had lost himself. He was being so rough he would probably fracture her bones. He moaned as he saw his penis coated red when he withdrew and then drove himself back into her harder.

Suddenly he thought it would feel good to bite the girl and so he did. He leaned over nipping along her shoulder blades making little punctures. Feeling unsatisfied he then roughly grabbed her hair and bit deeply into the junction of her neck and shoulder.

The taste of blood and the scream the girl let out made him lose it. He held her tightly as he came inside of her. She went limp and he was the only thing holding her up as he jerked his hips erratically, riding out his orgasm.

He pulled out of the girl and she collapsed into the fetal position. The inside of her thighs where smeared with bright red blood.

As he started to come down from his high, he looked down at the blood staining his skin and started to feel dizzy. He hadn't gone soft yet but he really wanted to go back to the barracks and lie down. He started to bow forward when a hand roughly yanked his head back.

Freeza looked frenzied as he brought Vegeta to eye level with his cock. His hand was moving quickly over himself and Vegeta looked up at him blankly.

Freeza twisted his fingers into his hair painfully but Vegeta kept his face neutral. Even when Freeza moved forward and lewdly rubbed the leaking head of his cock across Vegeta's cheek setting off his orgasm.

Vegeta held perfectly still as Freeza started to come, closing his eyes a moment before the warmth landed over his left eye and ran down is cheek and nose. It missed his lips almost entirely, but that was no accident.

Freeza liked to get it over his eyes, sometimes not letting him wipe it away. He'd made the joke after he'd done the deed over a semi-conscious Vegeta's face 'Now when you open your eyes, I'll be the first thing you see.'

Vegeta kept his eyes closed until he heard Freeza's harsh breathing even out. He resisted the urge to pull away when he felt the tongue on his face 'cleaning' him. When he finally opened his eyes he lowered his gaze immediately.

The sounds of the girl's loud sobbing finally reached him. She was crying so hard she was gagging. Vegeta didn't look at her.

Freeza looked pleased as he took in Vegeta's appearance he then scrunched his nose in distaste when he looked back down at the girl.

She had vomited on the floor, the smell mixing with sex and blood in the air.

"Disgusting" he said curtly and turned heel and walked to the door. "Get rid of it".

Freeza stopped when he heard no movement behind him. He spun and looked at Vegeta to make sure he would follow the order.

Vegeta moved toward the girl who had gone silent and still at Freeza's words. He moved her hair away from her face and looked her in the eyes. It was like she was looking through him. Pulling her back against his chest he brought his hand under her chin.

"Wait" Freeza called walking back over to the two. "What did you say your name was?" Freeza asked.

The girl was silent for a long while before she opened her mouth to speak.

She was cut off as Vegeta chose that moment to twist her head violently to the side snapping her neck. He loosened his grip and she crumpled to the floor.

"Vegeta!" Freeza exclaimed half-heartedly. "What was that for? I was curious."

Vegeta looked him in the eyes briefly then lowered his eyes to his clothing on the floor. He was still partially aroused, despite what had just happened he wasn't put off or sated. He felt unnerved.

"Really now this is going to bother me, the not knowing." He frowned, his eyes greedily roaming over Vegeta as he redressed.

"Oh I know! We can give her a name! So you will have something to remember when you recall your becoming a man. Really when you tell the story it won't do to just say the girl- it's impersonal." Freeza reasoned with a smile.

He walked quickly out the door still blabbering away. Vegeta followed without looking back down at the now dead girl. His suit was uncomfortably soiled and he was still partially aroused. He caught up to Freeza in the hallway; the other clasped his shoulders and they continued along awkwardly.

"Now I was thinking about the name and we could do it like this: you pick a letter of the alphabet and then we think of all the female names that start with that letter. Once we run out of names and if we haven't made a selection then I pick a letter and we start over again. Ready? Ready. Ok first letter will be 'B' let's see what are good names for that…"


End file.
